The Egyptian and the Vampire
by ilovesyugioh2014
Summary: Atem..A human..Meets Yugi..A vampire. When Atem meets Yugi she had no idea that he is a vampire..But she knows one thing..He's freaking gorgeous. (Horrible summary. Story is better than the summary XD Also yes, Atem is a girl and yes Yugi is a vampire. :D I hope you all like the story )
1. Chapter 1

Weeeee! I'm making a new fanfic..i know I need to do more chapters for the zombie story but..I wanted to do this one..So..Yeah..On with the thing!

* * *

The Egyptian and the Vampire Chapter 1.

It was a cold night in Domino city..It was snowing pretty hard and nobody dared to even come out in this weather..Well..Except for one person. Atem.

Atem was walking towards her home..The poor Egyptian girl was freezing. She grumbled about how she disliked cold weather but she kept on walking, trying to get home so that she could bundle up and get warm.

Just as she walked by an alleyway she was pulled right in. She yelped and flailed for a moment before she was pushed against a wall.

Atem let out a groan and stared at the person who had pushed her against the wall. "Well well well. What's a girly like you doing out here in this weather?" Some man asked. The reeked of alcohol.

Atem didn't say anything and that seemed to make the man angry. "Answer me you bitch!" The man yelled, getting ready to slap Atem, though before he could a hand grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Don't you know that it's not nice to call beautiful women such names?" A voice asked. The voiced belonged to the one that was holding the drunk mans arm.

"Eh? I don't even care! Let my arm go..I was talking to this bitch." The man said, trying to pull his free from the persons grip.

The person sighed and slowly revealed himself. Atem couldn't help but to stare at the person..He was gorgeous..

He had tri-color hair just like hers, though he didn't have the extra blonde hair like she did. His eyes..Oh his eyes..They were beautiful..They were a nice crimson color..Crimson eyes were hardly ever seen..Normally people that had crimson eyes were considered demons or monsters by other people but Atem didn't believe that.

Suddenly Atem was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud yell of pain. Looks like the gorgeous stranger just broke the drunk mans arm. Oh well.

The gorgeous man turned and looked at Atem as the drunk man whimpered and ran away.

"Damn idiot." The gorgeous man muttered. "You okay Miss?" He asked softly, giving a gentle smile.

Atem quickly nodded her head. "A-Ah..Yeah! I'm fine. Thanks for all of that just now.." She muttered, feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

"So…What were you doing out so late if you don't mind me asking?" He asked curiously.

"I was just walking home from a friend's house.." Atem said softly.

"Why are you walking though? You could freeze to death out here." He said, looking a bit confused.

"Well I have no other way of getting around.." Atem paused and shivered a tiny bit "You know that you could freeze to death out here too right?"

The gorgeous man shook his head "Oh no. The cold cannot kill me."

Atem looked rather confused but she didn't say anything else about that. "I need to get home.." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Um..How far is your home from here? If it's far away I could give you a ride or something.." He muttered quietly, trying to help her out.

"Ah…It's just around the corner. I can walk a bit more..But thanks for the offer." She said softly, giving a small smile.

"Oh. Well alright then. See you around." He turned and started to walk further down the alley.

"Hey wait!" Atem said quickly.

The male turned and looked at her "Hm?"

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Yugi. Might I ask what your name is?"

Atem smiled "Nice to meet you Yugi. My name is Atem."

"Likewise. Nice name. Well..See you around." He said and then turned and started to walk away again.

Atem stood there for a few moments and just nodded her head. "Yeah..See you around." She sighed and turned and made her way towards her house "Hopefully.." She added under her breath as she walked.

Little did she know that he had heard just what she had said..He was now on the roof of a building, watching her walk to her house and then go into it.

"Such a beautiful woman..Atem..I will definitely make sure to see you again." He muttered and then ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Atem sighed once she was in her home and she quickly locked her door and then went straight to her room.

She then proceeded to change into some pajamas and then she laid down on her bed and bundled up into her covers.

Her mind was only thinking of one thing at the moment..that gorgeous man…Yugi. She hoped that she would see him again.

"Yugi.." She murmured before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Atem woke up to a loud ringing noise the next morning..Her worst enemy..The alarm clock.

She grumbled and slammed her hand onto the clock to make it top ringing. "M'up.." She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

She then stretched and stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She went and brushed her teeth and then she brushed her hair and then put it up in a ponytail before returning to her room to get dressed.

She put on her quickly uniform..Right..She had to work today..Great. She then shoved her shoes onto her feet.

She sighed softly and then walked towards the kitchen, though she made a quick stop in the living room to turn the TV on. She turned the news on and went towards the kitchen.

As she was fixing her some breakfast she heard a news reporter speaking. She stopped what she was doing and listened to the TV closely.

_"In other news..A body was found near Domino park late last night. Investigators say that they have no idea what could have happened because they found any kind of wound that could have caused the death. They said something was not right with the body however. They say that there was no blood in the body. How odd. More details will come when we hear something else."_

Atem blinked..That was odd..Wait..She was out late last night..That could have been her..She was lucky that it wasn't though.

She sighed and went back to making her breakfast and once she was done making it she started to eat, though she thought about everything that she had just heard on the news as she did so.

It sounded so weird and unnatural…

Ah well..There wasn't anything that she could do..

Once she was done eating she got up and made her way towards the door, making sure to grab a coat to put on.

She opened her door and stepped outside, shivering when the cold air hit her. She quickly put her coat on and then started to walk to her workplace. She could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yugi bit his lip..He had seen the news..It sounded just like a vampire that was behind this.. He would know since he was a vampire as well.

"Looks like a new vampire Is in town.." He muttered under his breath.

He was currently standing on a rooftop of a building..Yes It was daytime and he was out here..But he was a special kind of vampire that could be out in the sun and not get hurt.

Yugi looked around and something caught his eye..It was that woman he had met last night..Atem..

Yugi noticed that she was wearing some kind of uniform and he realized where she worked at by just looking at the uniform..She must work at the diner that was just a little ways down from the museum.. Interesting.

Yugi grinned. He was going to that diner. He wanted to see the beautiful woman again..He wanted to see Atem again.

Yugi quickly hopped off of the rooftop and he was now in an alley. He quickly walked out of the alley and started walking towards the diner. Today just might be an okay day…Though he would have to take care of that other vampire later on..Oh and he still needed to take care of that man from last night..The one who had called Atem a Bitch. Heh..That guy probably thought that getting his arm broken was bad..Oh if only that guy knew what was comin..Looks like he was going to have a busy night.

* * *

Atem sighed softly once she finally made it to her workplace. The diner…Atem was a waitress..Atem really wished that she had a better job but nobody would really hire her at the moment. Oh well..She had this job and it was good enough for now.

Atem went to the back and clocked in and then took off her coat and put it away for now.

Atem let out a yelp when she felt someone jump on her back "Atem! You're here!" She heard a familiar voice yell in her ear.

Atem let out a light laugh. "Mana get off of me.."

Mana pouted but quickly got off of Atem's back. "But I was having fun!"

Atem arched a brow as she turned and looked at her childhood friend. "You were having fun..? On my back..? How?" Atem asked, looking a bit confused.

"I don't know! I just was! Don't question the things that I do." Mana said quickly

Suddenly a new voice spoke. "Mana..Don't bother Atem too much. Also you two need to get to work..This place is packed already!" Both Atem and Mana turned and looked at the owner of the voice.

"But Mahaad! I don't feel like working right now! I wanna be lazy." Mana said quickly.

Atem chuckled softly and Mahaad rolled his eyes.

Atem looked between both Mahaad and Mana..These two have always been there for her..They have been friends since they were kids.

"Mana I think we should do what he says and get to work.." Atem said, giving a small smile to the other girl.

Mana pouted but then sighed "Alright..Fine."

Mahaad smiled "Alright. Now get out there and be good waitresses."

Atem arched a brow "What about you? You're a waiter..Get out there."

Mana nodded "Yeah! What Atem said."

Mahaad chuckled "I'm on break. Have fun girls." He laughed and went and sat down.

"I..But..Gah! Mahaad!" Mana yelled.

Atem only laughed and went out there to take peoples orders.

She wasn't really paying attention to the people at the tables so she didn't see someone very familiar at a table.

"Hello..What can I get for you today?" Atem asked softly, looking at her little pad that she wrote the orders on.

"Can I have you?" A familiar voice asked.

Atem's eyes widened and she looked at the one who was sitting at the table. It was that man..The gorgeous man.

"Hello again..You haven't answered the question yet…" Yugi said, a grin forming on his lips.

Atem blinked a few times and bit her lip before she spoke "H-Hi.." now she sounded like a nervous schoolgirl..Great "Um..Sorry but I'm not on the menu."

"That's a shame..Ah well..Can you just get me a cup of water?" Yugi asked softly, giving a genuine smile.

"Just water…? That's all? Um..Alright sure. I'll be back in a moment with your water." Atem muttered.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi smiled even more and watched as Atem walked away.

Atem was slightly confused as she walked behind the counter..Who in the world just orders water with nothing else? It was kind of odd..

"Ooooh! That guy you were just talking with…He's cute! Do you know him?" Mana asked as she grinned and stood beside Atem.

Atem felt a bit of jealousy shoot through her when Mana called Yugi cute..Well he was cute but still that wasn't Mana's place to say that! Only Atem herself could say such a thing…Wait what? "Um…Yeah he is cute.." Atem mumbled "Yeah..I know him..I met him last night."

Mana squealed "ooooh! What's his name?"

Atem sighed "His name is Yugi."

"Yugi..A cute name for a cute guy!" Mana squealed again and once again Atem felt jealous.

"Yeah..Whatever..I got to fix him some water.." Atem mumbled.

Mana arched a brow and grinned "ooh! Are you jealous because I called him cute? Do you like him…?"

Atem nearly dropped the glass of water that she had just fixed "What? No way! No no! I don't.." Atem lied..She did feel jealous..She did like him..But she shouldn't like him because she only just met him last night!

Mana sighed "Atem..You are one of my best friends…I can tell when you are lying to me..I'm not going to steal your man..Don't get jealous."

Atem blushed "He's not my man!"

"Yet." Mana said, grinning like a madman…er..woman..

"Gah! Mana!" Atem basically yelled.

Mana snickered and ran off to take peoples orders.

Neither of the girls knew that Yugi had heard the whole conversation thanks to his very good hearing..Sometimes it was good being a vampire.

Atem grumbled and then walked back towards Yugi's table..Though she tripped over someone's foot and went to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for impact but it never came..She opened her eyes and noticed that someone had an arm wrapped around her…She then noticed the glass of water was in the persons free hand.. "Thank.." she trailed off for a moment, staring right at the persons face..It was Yugi..Yugi had kept her from falling "you…"

Yugi chuckled softly and removed his arm from around her and then he took a sip of water from the glass "You're welcome."

Atem was now blushing again… "U-Um..I got more orders to take! E-Enjoy your water!" She said quickly before running off.

Yugi chuckled again..He thought she was really cute when she blushed or when she was embarrassed.

* * *

~Timeskip!~

Ah…It was getting close to closing time..Great..!

Atem let out a soft sigh and looked outside..It was already dark..Great…

Mana and Atem were the last two here..

"Hey Mana..You can go ahead home. I'll close up." Atem said softly, noticing how tired Mana looked.

"Really? Oh thank you Atem!" Mana quickly hugged Atem and then grabbed her stuff and left "See ya tomorrow!" And with that she was gone.

Atem chuckled softly and watched Mana leave "Yeah..See you tomorrow…" She muttered under her breath before she went to the door and turned the sigh from open to closed.

She then turned and went over to the register to see how much money they had made today..She'd make sure to drop this by the boss in a bit.

Suddenly she heard the door open and she looked up, seeing a person wearing a hood.

"Sorry but we're closed..You'll have to come back later." She said softly.

The person said nothing for a moment and just pulled out a gun instead and aimed it at her.

Atem's eyes widened and she froze.

"Give me all the money!" the person yelled..Atem could tell that the person was a male by how deep the voice was.

Atem was too frozen to move..She started to shake a tiny bit but then she heard the door open again, though it seemed that the guy with the gun didn't hear it.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW." The guy yelled.

Atem bit her lip and then saw someone standing right behind the guy who had the gun..She saw that it was Yugi..What was he even doing here? Wait..Never mind that..

Yugi glared at the back of the guys head and then he quickly grabbed the gun out of the guys hand and then he snapped the guys arm like it was a tooth pick..The guy screamed out from pain.

"It's not nice to point a gun at a lady..or anyone for that matter." Yugi said in a low voice, looking rather angry at the moment.

All Atem could do was watch as she stood frozen in place.

Yugi then did something that made Atem gasp…He bit the guy…With fangs…And then she noticed that Yugi was drinking the guys blood..

Atem was shocked and still frozen at the moment.

Once Yugi drank all of the guys blood he threw him down and kicked the corpse. "Stupid human." He growled..He then looked over at Atem and his eyes widened when he realized what he had just done right in front of her..

Yugi slowly walked towards Atem and then grabbed her hand "Come on..We need to leave.." He said gently, not wanting her to be scared of him.

Atem didn't protest..All she did was nod and let him lead her out of the diner and down the street and to an alleyway..

Once in the alleyway Yugi picked Atem up bridal style, which caused Atem to squeak and wrap her arms around his neck.

"W-What are you doing?" Atem asked quietly.

Yugi said nothing and just jumped up into the air and landed on a rooftop.

Atem was shocked because he had just jumped so high.

Yugi then started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

_'I wonder where he's taking me..' _Atem thought before she yawned a tiny bit..She then fell asleep in his arms as he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop.


End file.
